My Rose
by Veronini
Summary: After Cole met Celiel, he began to preach more and more. And Zayn didn't like it much. Peyring about Cole / Zane is very small.


**I am sorry, but I Don't now inglash very well, sooooo This is my first fanfiction and, Please, don't be angry!****Thanks**

After Cole met Celiele, he increasingly began to walk with her. It didn't bother anyone much. Well maybe.

\- Cole left again? - Jay asked sadly, closing his long-reread magazine.

\- Yeah. - answered Kai. It's not that he cared, it's just that I don't want to listen to the description of this pink-eyeing one in the evening.

\- Ha. Zane, are you upset? - scoffing asked the master of lightning. What is it for? Not. Jay don't know anything. Said for fun.

\- Why is that? Let him walk with anyone he wants.

Offended answered, sitting on the chair, Zane.

\- Well, do not lie, you're upset.

\- Another word and pancakes with honey will get Kai.

\- Pf, why Kai, not Cole? - Finished playing.

"Kai, I didn't give a pancake a long time ago. You can take everything in the kitchen." The android said with a mockery.

\- Oh yeah. - He was delighted with the Master of Fire and stomped into the kitchen.

\- OK OK. I will not. Guilty said Blue Ninja.

\- It is already late * yum *. - imitated pancakes Kai. How sweet it is. He stands with a plate of pancakes dipped in honey and shoves five in his mouth. Jay is just offended by blowing his lips.

The front door opened and Bucket himself looked out. - I'm at home!

As soon as the Black Ninja entered the living room, where the others sat, and Zane deigned to leave this place.

\- Where are you, Rosochka? - asked Cole. - "Rose". The power source almost exploded from such romance. Zayn liked this name, but it can not be shown.

\- In the kitchen. - quietly answered White Ninja.

"Listen, can you make Seliel a cake for me?" - Bucket wanted to see the reaction of a friend. Zayn bared his teeth imperceptibly to others.

\- Here's another! Let her lover cooks herself! - the emotion is not clear, but obviously not joy. Maybe rage? Ile anger.

\- Oooooh ... You are cruel. - Cole sarcastically answered, defiantly swiping with his index finger from the corner of his eye and across the entire surface of his cheek.

\- Pf.

Kai and Jay felt that Cole said a little extra. All the same, those phrases interfered with the normal dialogue. Zayn still went to another room, and not to the kitchen. .

\- Rose, you're going to the kitchen.

\- I changed my mind! - rising to the second floor answered Zane.

\- Hmm.

Morning. Everyone is sleeping except two young people. And if it is more logical then the android and man. Yes, of course, Cole and Zane. The latter was in the kitchen. He was preparing breakfast for his team. Well, Cole lay on the bed and looked at his watch.

\- What did I get up at six in the morning? Well ... I'll go in the refrigerator, I'll eat, I want something. - however, he managed to do this after many mental persuasions.

As soon as he opened the door, Bucket was hit in the nose with the aroma of freshly baked cookies. As he understood he did not wake up alone. Of course, the Master of the Earth knew who. The latter went down to the kitchen. He saw Zayn, who set the table.

\- Hmm .. it smells delicious, Rosochka. - said Black Ninja from the entrance.

White shuddered and turned to his partner.

\- Good morning. I woke you up? - Master of Ice asked guiltily.

\- Nooo. Do not worry, I myself woke up. Can I have breakfast now?

\- Sit down. - became offered by Zane

\- Urya.

\- Maybe an omelette?

\- Anything. I can even eat you.

\- Hmm. - White Ninja absolutely no meaning betrayed to a friend. "Are you walking with Celiel today?"

\- Yeah. - Cozy omelette moaned Cole.

\- And where, if not a secret?

"Wherever she wants, I'll take her there."

\- Ah ... mm .. - I wanted to ask something.

\- What? - already finished eating and put the dirty dishes in the sink and sat down in his place.

\- Nothing. Forget. - White Ninja went to the sink and began to wash the dishes.

\- Nope. So do not go - say. What did you want to ask?

\- I forgot I wanted to ask.

\- No no no. Speak!

\- Do you love Seliel? - finally asked Zane. This is actually a dumb question. He was expecting any answer, but not ...

\- Not. No I do not like.

The white ninja began to slowly rub the dishes with a sponge.

\- Ah ... to-how. You meet 2 weeks. And you say you don't love her ?! Why?! - nervously asks the blond lady in spite of Cole's face.

The latter rose from his chair and came closer to the Nindroid. He wanted to turn, but he was stopped by the embrace of the waist of the long-beloved Cole. Bucket kissed the robot's neck. And whispered in his ear:

\- Because I love only Rose. - and then kiss.

**I THINK that is All! Thanks. And as they say in Russia - comment**


End file.
